


Playing a Scene

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2012 [13]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Midnight Caller
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Interrogation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Your cat.  I need to know if it's a credible witness..."</i>
</p><p> </p><p> <br/>This bingo card is lovingly titled '25 People Who Dominated Danny Williams'.<br/>This is work #13</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing a Scene

The room was dark except for the desk lamp sitting on the table, bulb pointed directly at Danny's face. The figure lurking in the shadows beyond the light was stoic and silent for several minutes. Minutes that seemed to drag on and on, making Danny's hands begin to sweat on the arms of the chair.

Slowly, the figure approached the table, looming over the lamp, eerie shadows dancing on his chin. He had given his name when he had put Danny into this room - Killian, something… Jack, maybe? Danny couldn't remember while the guy was just standing there. Lurking.

The shadows moved and Jack leaned heavily on the table, the light casting shadows across the whole of his face now. "Do you know why you're here?" he asked, his voice a deep rumble of intimidation.

Danny shifted and his chair creaked. "I would guess you want to ask me questions about the incident from last night." Leave it to Danny to be an obnoxious, smart-ass suspect.

"So, you know what happened?" Jack led, face now cast in deeper shadows as he leaned further over the table.

Danny sneered. He might have even snorted. "Of course. It was all over the news."

Jack leaned so hard on the table that it began to groan under the strain. "What do you know that wasn't on the news?" he snarled.

Danny seemed to ponder this question for an exaggerated moment, eyes cast toward the ceiling. He returned his gaze to his interrogator and replied: "My cat had a hairball the size of a small mouse."

That was when Jack almost broke character. He managed not to laugh. He stood up straight and folded his arms over his chest. "What kind of cat?"

"She's a furry tortoiseshell mixed breed cat. What difference does that make?" Danny wasn't sure where Jack was going with these odd cat questions. 

"Did the cat happen to see anything?" Jack continued and lifted away from the table.

Danny frowned. "What?" That was more bizarre than asking the cat breed.

"Your cat. I need to know if it's a credible witness. Did the cat see anything?" Jack was working hard not to chuckle every time he asked something about this cat.

"Uh," Danny stammered, stalling a little to think up a clever response. "Not likely. He's a freakin' _cat_!"

Jack sighed. "Are you a more credible witness than your feline friend?"

"I might be if I'd actually seen anything," Danny tossed back with a modicum of snark. He knew how this line of questioning typically worked - distract the suspect with questions about one thing, then suddenly shift back to a previous topic to catch them off guard.

Jack should have known that Danny would catch on to that rather quickly. "Is this turning you on at all?"

This time Danny did laugh. "Actually, Detective Killian, yeah."

"Good. I'd hate to think all of this went to waste," Jack said. "Though, should probably try a different role-play with two cops, huh?"

Danny grinned. "Probably."


End file.
